


The time has come

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a warm evening at 221B, John realises he has been ready for more for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time has come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Katy](http://billytheskull.tumblr.com/) for his job as a beta ! And thank you to [ Candice](http://giddystars.tumblr.com/) too for her correction!
> 
> [ My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/).

Consider John, maybe a few days before TRF, making tea in the kitchen and looking at Sherlock sitting in his chair, like almost every evening lately. He just stands there and watches as Sherlock tells him about one of his most impressive cases, just before John moved in. And at that very moment, as Sherlock laughs, his eyes full of bright and animated and his face so very open, John just knows. After months of self-doubt and tentative flirtations, John makes up his mind. He will not wait any longer. It doesn’t matter if Sherlock was ever interested in The Woman, because John is going to imprint himself on Sherlock’s skin. 

He could put his mug down and walk toward Sherlock right now. Sherlock would know of course, read on John’s every thought on his face but that’s alright. John wants him to understand, to realise how long he has waited for a moment like this. Sherlock would stop talking, inhale sharply as he waited for John to make a decision, John to back down as he always did, and for the first time John would not. He’d stand in front of him, taking a moment to breathe everything in, all there is, all that will be. And then, with Sherlock’s wide eyes fixed on him, John would lean down and finally close that gap that they had been skirting for too long. 

John can imagine perfectly Sherlock’s soft lips against his, his breath hot on John’s skin and his eyelash tickling John’s cheeks as he closes his eyes. John would straddle Sherlock’s lap, the distance between them vanishing as they come together. 

John’s entire body shivers, the hand holding his mug shaking slightly as he pictures himself on Sherlock’s lap. He wants to suck bruises into his pale neck, make quiet moans escape Sherlock’s throat and his gorgeous hands dig into John’s waist. The need to leave permanent marks on Sherlock’s skin would be too strong to resist and he’d press his aching cock toward Sherlock’s belly, biting down at the tender skin offered to him. He’d kiss and lick and suck until Sherlock could only moan and beg for more, his erection pressing against John’s arse with every uncontrolled thrusts. John would kiss him, again and again and again as they rut against one another, urging for Sherlock to part his lips so John’s taste would invade his mouth with every slide of their tongues. 

He’d feel Sherlock’s hands moving on his body, sending a thrill of shivers under his skin. John would unbutton Sherlock’s trouser slowly, enjoying the desperate sounds low in Sherlock’s throat before sliding his fingers around Sherlock’s erection. He’d take his time, exploring the shaft with his hands, their mouths still pressed together in breathless kisses. 

John wants – no, he needs – this first time to last. He’d bring Sherlock close, so dangerously close to orgasm before slowing down again. He’d be drunk on Sherlock’s whimpers and pleads, applying pressure to the right places only to hear Sherlock’s broken cries for more. He’d make it last forever, the evening frozen in time as they finally became what they were meant to be from the start. 

It’s simple, really.

John is going to wrap himself around Sherlock, possess him and make him lose his brilliant mind so Sherlock won’t be able to discern where his body ends and where John’s begins. 

_Yes_ , thinks John as he fills the two mugs, _it’s time to make this stunning man mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated ;)


End file.
